We are interested in the stability of the active sites. of the active sites of various monoclonal anti-DNA auto antibodies this will be done by monitoring ligand induced TRYPTOPHAN fluorescence quenching using low molecule weight DNA. The affinities of the anti-DNA antibodies will be determined at various temperatures: 25C, 50C, 60C, 70C, and 80C.